Pequeñas historias
by AliciaBlackM
Summary: Porque las historias no necesitan cien mil palabras para transmitir lo que realmente buscan. Recopilación de drabbles y OS para la Dramione Week celebrada por el foro El Mapa del Mortífago.
1. Cumpleaños

**¡Hola! No sé si os habéis enterado pero hoy comienza la tan increíble/ansiada/magnifica/esperada DRAMIONE WEEK celebrada por el maravilloso foro El Mapa del Mortífago *aplausos eufóricos***

 **Y como buena dramionera que soy (o me considero) he de participar :) Como la vez anterior va a ser una recopilación de historias independientes la una de la otra.**

 _ **Disclaimer: Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es de JotaKá.**_

 **Sin más dilación: ¡A leer!**

 _ **-Dramione Week 2.0-**_

 _ **Prompt 1: Cumpleaños.**_

Hermione observó las dos velas incrustadas de manera calculada en la tarta. El dos y el cinco posicionados juntos esperando ser soplados. La llama anaranjada encendida encima de ellas haciendo que la cera se fuera derritiendo poco a poco.

Con una suave sonrisa comenzó a tatarear la canción de cumpleaños, no llegando a cantarla en ningún momento, simplemente reproduciendo la melodía. El viento sopló ligeramente haciendo que una de las velas se apagase.

Con rapidez la mujer la volvió a prender para así terminar con la canción y colocar el postre sobre la piedra fría. Sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas antes de que con un ligero soplo apagase ambas llamas.

— Feliz cumpleaños —murmuró mientras dos gruesas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas—. Te quiero.

Sus dedos repasaron de manera temblorosa la inscripción delante de ella.

 _Draco L. Malfoy_

 _1980 – 1998._

— Te echo de menos —susurró sonriendo con tristeza.

Con lentitud se levantó y limpió la tierra de su pantalón, agachándose para coger la tarta y acomodar el ramo de flores encima de la tumba. Con una última mirada se alejó lentamente.

Prometiendo al silencio venir a verlo siempre el día de su cumpleaños.

Siempre.

 **Triste, ¿no? _#SorryNotSorry_**

 **Bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Increíble? ¿Fatal? Not bad?**

 **Como siempre podéis dejar vuestras opiniones en los comentarios :)**

 **Nos vemos mañana con un nuevo prompt bellas/os míos *corazón***

 **Besos y abrazos,**

 **AliciaBlackM.**

 **PD: REVIEWS y GO!**

 **PD2: Dramione and Larry are real bitches!**


	2. Carne

**¡Hola! Después de 23283 años he decidido subir el segundo prompt (y eso que dije que lo subiría el día después que publiqué el primero xD).**

 **Trataré de terminar con los prompts que faltan antes de que comience el verano o durante el mismo.**

* * *

 _ **Agradecimientos a**_ ** _AYNATT,_** ** _Annykzhenn,_** ** _Bombon Kou Malfoy,_** ** _CumulusMale,_** ** _Gred-y-Feorge,_** ** _Lozahp,_** ** _Parejachyca,_** ** _Phie.98,_** ** _Sally ,_** ** _TheDiariesDarkness,_** ** _ivicab93,_** ** _k.m.g.c, juyagohoran13, Mary Malfoy Mellark, Mariana Rosillo, MrsDarfoy, lightfeatherxa, LadyChocolateLover, Yiriz, Aoi Apfel y a Doristarazona por agregar a favoritos, a alertas y/o dejar reviews._**

 ** _¡Muchas gracias! :)_**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es de JotaKá.**_

 _ **Esta recopilación está basada en los prompts de la segunda edición de la Dramione Week.**_

* * *

 _ **-Dramione Week 2.0-**_

 _ **Prompt 2: Carne.**_

Había marcas que la mente no sería capaz de borrar nunca. Aquellas que estaban grabadas en la piel y que por mucho que lo desearan jamás desaparecerían. Una constelación de un pasado oscuro y que podía ser el perfecto detonante de una nostalgia y un dolor incontrolables.

Hermione había aprendido a vivir con la palabra «sangre sucia» marcada en su antebrazo. Incluso cuando en las peores noches, esas en las que los recuerdos la atormentaban al dormir, sentía como la marca ardía de la misma forma que lo había hecho el día que Bellatrix decidió dejarla en su piel.

La mayoría de veces Draco la despertaría porque estaría gritando, lágrimas caerían por sus mejillas mientras su novio le susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras hasta que, poco a poco, los recuerdos se alejaran.

—Tranquila, todo está bien —susurraría él sobre su pelo mientras Hermione trataba de tranquilizarse—. Todo está bien.

Y aunque no lo decía en alto, Hermione a veces sentía que nada estaría bien jamás. Que esa marca era una maldición, algo que la atormentaría el resto de su vida. Una firma de Bellatrix que no la dejaría avanzar y ser feliz.

Pero entonces Hermione miraría a Draco cuando estuviese más tranquila y le sonreiría. Entrelazaría sus manos, su antebrazo marcado coincidiendo con el brazo en el que Draco tenía su propia marca. Más difuminada, como un borrón pero todavía presente.

Recordaría que él también tenía grabado el recuerdo de la oscuridad, de la muerte y de la destrucción. Recordaría que él también sentía que las cosas no estarían bien pero que estaban juntos, luchando contra ello. Saliendo adelante.

Esas noches en las que Hermione grita en sueños y Draco la tranquiliza con palabras, son en las que Hermione no puede evitar pensar en que él es como otra marca. Pero una que le dice «la sangre no importa», una que dice «todo estará bien», una marca que significa «te quiero, lo vamos a conseguir».

Porque ambos lo saben: han marcado la piel del otro más de lo que la varita de Bellatrix o la marca de Voldemort han conseguido. Sus firmas están más allá de la piel, han traspasado cualquier frontera y ninguno de los dos quiere que desaparezcan nunca.

Porque hay marcas que sí desean conservar, que les recuerda a los buenos momentos, al futuro que estará por venir, a ese sol que nace de nuevo, más brillante tras tiempos de oscuridad.

Esa marca que está bajo la piel.

En la carne.

* * *

 **¡Y ya está! ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Increíble? ¿Fatal? Not bad?**

 **Hoy es mi cumpleaños así que he tenido solo unos minutos para terminar el drabble y revisarlo así por encima. Así que faltas de ortografría, errores gramaticales o simplemente vuestra opinión la podéis dejar en los reviews :)**

* * *

 **Contestación a los reviews sin cuenta:**

 **Mariana Rosillo:** ¡Hola! Me alegra muchísimo que te gustase la historia, aunque fuese triste. Gracias por comentar, besos :)

* * *

 **Besos y abrazos,**

 **AliciaBlackM.**

 **PD: ¡REVIEWS y GO!**


	3. Thestrals

**¡Hola! Doscientos años más tarde (otra vez) os traigo el tercer prompt. Es, a mi parecer, el más raro de los tres, pero espero que os guste :)**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es de JotaKá.**_

 _ **Esta recopilación está basada en los prompts de la segunda edición de la Dramione Week.**_

* * *

 _ **-Dramione Week 2.0-**_

 **Prompt 3: Thestral.**

Cuando Hermione Granger regresó a Hogwarts en su séptimo curso, trató de disimular la tristeza que la embargó cuando vio por primera vez a los Thestral. Sus ojos se clavaron en aquellas criaturas y se recordó a si misma que al igual que ella, muchas personas que ingresaban con ella al colegio también podía verlos.

Luna le había comentado que eran criaturas pacíficas y, aunque el Ministerio las había clasificado como seres realmente peligrosos, ellos solo atacaban a aquellos que no hubiesen presenciado la muerte, pero se las hubiesen ingeniado para ser capaces de observar a tales criaturas. Y también le había mencionado que esos animales eran fanáticos de las manzanas rojas y que siempre podía llevarles algunas.

Con el paso de las semanas Hermione se acostumbró a ver a los Thestral en los lindes del Bosque Prohibido, cuando se sentía abrumada, triste o sola se dirigía hacia donde estaban normalmente los caballos y se sentaba bajo la sombra de un árbol a observarlos mientras leía un pequeño libro. Aprovechando esos momentos para alejar su mente de todos los sentimientos lúgubres o agobiantes que podían sofocarla.

Aunque lo que nadie sabía es que no solo iba a ver a los Thestral, también iba a verlo a _él_.

Draco Malfoy, con su porte aristocrático y su mirada fría siempre estaba a la misma hora y en el mismo sitio con un cuaderno en sus manos y una cesta de manzanas a su lado. Se sentaba en uno de los viejos troncos que yacía tirado cerca de la zona llena de Thestrals. Su flequillo rubio solía cubrirle los ojos mientras mantenía la cabeza agachada, garabateando algo en su cuaderno.

La primera vez que Hermione lo vio allí quiso darse media vuelta e irse, pero algo la retuvo allí. Contempló la escena delante de ella, observando como él interactuaba con los animales y parecía dibujar algo en su libreta.

Cada vez que Granger iba, él estaba allí. En el mismo sitio, con la misma libreta y la misma cesta llena de manzanas. No recordaba verlo habitualmente por los pasillos de Hogwarts, siempre encerrado en la biblioteca o en su sala común. Tampoco lo solía ver en su mesa en las horas de las comidas, y las pocas veces que iba nunca llegaba a comer algo que pudiera ser considerado _suficiente._

De entre todas las personas que la guerra había hecho madurar y cambiar, Malfoy era, seguramente, el mayor ejemplo. Lo que una vez fue un estudiante presumido y destacado, ahora simplemente era una cáscara vacía que vagaba por el colegio hasta el día en el que el curso terminase.

Un día él se levantó y caminó hasta a ella y con una mirada fría se sentó a su lado, con la libreta en sus manos y la cesta a su lado. Ella simplemente lo dejó quedarse, sin decir nada. Como ese se sucedieron muchos días, hasta la tarde de invierno donde Hermione decidió decir preguntarle a Malfoy que dibujaba y este, con una mueca, le dijo que era un secreto.

Esas simples palabras desencadenaron todas sus conversaciones siguientes, en cada tarde que pasaban juntos conocían más del otro. Se acercaban cada vez más y exteriorizaban sus miedos. Hermione le confesó la profunda tristeza que sentía al recordar a toda la gente que había perdido y Malfoy le dijo a ella que cuando vio por primera vez a alguien morir no pudo evitar verse a sí mismo en el reflejo de los ojos del muerto; y eso era algo que lo atormentaba.

Sin pensarlo, se convirtieron en el confidente del otro y las rivalidades que una vez existieron se desvanecieron completamente. Cada vez más unidos. Cada vez más cercanos. Pero aun así ella no sabía que había en esa libreta y él no le preguntaba cuál era ese libro que llevaba siempre encima.

El último día en Hogwarts llegó y Hermione se dirigió al lugar de siempre, no había visto a Malfoy en todo el día y muchos habían rumoreado que al parecer Draco había pedido salir unos días antes. Por lo cual días atrás había terminado con las clases y había dejado definitivamente el colegio.

Cuando llegó a los lindes del bosque, jadeó sorprendida al ver la cesta y el cuaderno debajo del árbol donde solían sentarse. En la canasta solo había una manzana verde perfectamente colocada en el centro, no rojas como solían ser las que Malfoy llevaba.

Hermione se sentó y cogió la libreta, abriéndola y comenzando a revisar las páginas. La gran parte eran bocetos de partes de los Thestrals. Su cabeza, su cuello, sus alas, sus patas, su cuerpo. Nunca el animal completo. Hasta que llegó a las dos últimas páginas.

La penúltima era el dibujo completo de un Thestral, con sus alas extendidas y sus blancos ojos resaltados sobre toda la oscuridad que impregnaba un dibujo. Una nota escrita en el margen del cuaderno en una caligrafía cursiva y hermosa.

 _Vendrá la muerte y tendrá tus ojos._

Pasó la página y observó sorprendida lo que había dibujado en esa última hoja.

Era ella, con la mirada oscura, las manos entrelazadas y un fondo tan oscuro que ni la noche sería capaz de compararse. Parecía triste, consumida por un dolor que se reflejaba incluso a través de los rayones que tenía el retrato.

Otra nota al margen, la misma caligrafía.

 _La muerte es alguien que se retira de sí mismo y vuelve a nosotros. No hay más muertos que los llevados por los vivos._

Hermione sonrió y repasó el dibujo con sus dedos. Colocó las cosas dónde las había encontrado, sacó del bolsillo de su túnica el pequeño libro que siempre llevaba encima y lo colocó justo encima del cuaderno de dibujo.

Con una ligera sonrisa se giró y comenzó a caminar para ir a dar con sus amigos. La sensación de haberse quitado un peso de encima haciéndola suspirar feliz. Porque allí, en aquella sombra bajo un árbol, se encontraban dos objetos que suponían un punto y final para una página de la vida de sus propietarios:

El diario de Hermione Granger y el cuaderno de dibujo de Draco Malfoy.

* * *

 **¡Y ya está! ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Increíble? ¿Fatal? Not bad?**

 **Vuestras opiniones las podéis dejar en los reviews :)**

* * *

 ***La primera oración:** _Vendrá la muerte y tendrá tus ojos._ **es de Cesare Pavese.**

 ***Y la segunda:** _La muerte es alguien que se retira de sí mismo y vuelve a nosotros. No hay más muertos que los llevados por los vivos._ **es de Pío Baroja.**

* * *

 **Cualquier error ortográfico es exclusivamente mío, no he tenido tiempo para revisar nada u.u**

 **Por cierto, en un rato actualizaré una historia llamada Dandelion, os invito a pasaros por ahí a cotillear :D**

 **Besos y abrazos,**

 **AliciaBlackM.**

 **PD: ¡REVIEWS y GO!**


	4. Lago negro

**Disclaimer: Todo lo reconocible es de JotaKá.**

 **Esta recopilación está basada en los prompts de la Dramione Week 2.0 creada por el foro El Mapa del Mortífago en 2016.**

* * *

 ** _-Dramione Week 2.0-_**

 ** _Prompt 4: Lago negro._**

Cuando el estrés superó a Hermione por primera vez, se encontró a sí misma huyendo del bullicio de la sala común por la noche y escondiéndose a unos metros del _lago negro._ Se había sentado debajo de un árbol cerca de éste, tratando de despejar su mente de todos los problemas y enfocándose en respirar.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó desde su llegada, lo que sí supo fue del momento en el que vio a Draco Malfoy llegar hasta el lago y tomar asiento en la orilla de este, apoyando sus brazos en sus rodillas encogidas y luego descansar su cabeza sobre los mismo.

Se mantuvo observándolo unos minutos hasta que concluyó que quizá hasta Malfoy necesitaba estar solo a veces. Pero ese a veces se convirtió en un constante. Todas las noches, cuando el toque de queda ya estaba en marcha. Hermione llegaba hasta aquel árbol con un libro y se ponía a leer mientras Malfoy descansaba a metros de ella.

Cada día se fueron acercando más, un día se movía ella hacía Malfoy y otro se acercaba él. Ambos conscientes de la presencia del contrario en aquel lago, pero nunca haciendo o diciendo nada al respecto.

Finalmente un día Hermione se sentó directamente al lado de Malfoy, colocando el libro en su regazo y abriéndolo por la página en la que se había quedado la noche anterior. El rubio no dijo nada, simplemente se quedó allí quieto. Disfrutando de la tranquilidad de la noche y la presencia de la mujer a su lado.

Disfrutando de la soledad, a pesar de estar el uno al lado del otro.

* * *

 **¿Reviews?**

 _ **Besos y abrazos,**_

 _ **AliciaBlackM.**_


End file.
